Gone, But Not Forgotten
by chika1234
Summary: the Cullens are in trouble but Edward takes Bella to Los Vegas. After awhile Edward goes back to Forks to see if his family is ok. but he never returns. what will happen to Bella? please review and i do not own the twilight books! i will only say that onc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gone, But Still Here

Edward was gone.

It has been 3 months now, since he left. We had gotten married and had our honeymoon. But the Volturi had come and Edward had to take me to Los Vegas. Then he went back to Forks to see if our family was okay.

He had never come back. But for some reason i know that he is still alive, why he hasn't come back I have no idea. I haven't been doing very well though. The hole in my chest is back, but it isn't as bad.

I have a job as a waitress. It isn't the best job in the world, but it could be worst. I have been waking up everyday and spilling my guts out, getting dressed eating and finally going to work. But today is different i am going to the doctor's after work.

I am waiting in the front. Finally after about 10 minutes a nurse comes out and calls for a Mrs. Cullen. I go with her to get my height and weight taken. Then to a room a was to wait. After about 5 minutes the doctor came in. he looked like he was in his late 30's.

"So, why are you here Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. My heart flipped at the name.

"I was wondering if I am pregnant," I said looking at the floor.

"May I ask why you would like this test?" Dr. Collier asked writing some stuff down.

"Well, I have morning sickness every morning. I have also been moody." I replied while he wrote some more stuff down.

"Okay," Dr. Collier said, "I need to get some equipment so I can see if you are. I will be right back." I nodded as he left.

When he came back he had a ultra sound thing. He put some gel one my stomach and a cylinder thing. A picture showed up on the screen and I saw my baby.

Dr. Collier then said, "Come back in 3 months, but take these pills they will help." He gave me a slip of paper.

"Thank you." I said getting up and walking out.

When I got home I laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling thinking _I have Edward's child inside of me._ Over and over again. Tears were streaming down my face as i drifted off to sleep. For once it was a dreamless sleep.

3 months later I went back to the doctor. I had another ultra sound. The doctor said I was going to have a girl. I left in a daze. When I got home I decided to call Rene.

Phil answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Phil," I said.

"Bella!" he exclaimed and the phone was taken from him. Rene got on and started firing off questions. When Rene finally stopped talking I said.

"Mom, I'm pregnant and its going to be a girl!" I exclaimed as I said it a warm glow came through me.

"That's wonderful!" Rene exclaimed, "You have to come down so we can see you."

"Of course, mom." I said with feeling.

A couple weeks later I was in Florida with Rene and Phil. Once Catherine Elizabeth was born I rented a house by Rene.


	2. Author's note

**Author's note: i am not going to update until i get some reviews! I have gotten 0 reviews! 0! i dont even care if they are negative, but others like the story hopefully. So review or you will never know what happens no matter how much it kills me not updating i wont until i get at least 2 reviews. 2 people, 2! so review already! Please **


	3. Chapter 2 Back Home

**A/N: someone reviewed and asked me nicely to keep updating, so to be nice i shall update once. **

**So here is chapter 2 by the way i dont own twilight.**

**CHAPTER 2: BACK HOME**

3 years later Catherine and i were walking up to the porch of Police Chief Charlie Swan. I took a deep breath and Cat grabbed my hand. She looked up at me, her eyes were a beautiful shining green with golden butterscotch flakes. She had bronze hair like her father, her skin was even like that of a vampire only healthier.

Charlie opened the door when we got to the door. He scooped up Catherine and started tickling her. She and Charlie were laughing as they went into the front room. I grabbed our bags and put them in my old room. There was a kid's bed by the window. Memories of Him started to come back, but I forced them back into the vault of memories i refused to visit.

When I got back downstairs Charlie and Cat were watching Dora. I smiled seeing them click like that, but Cat did have that effect on people. I went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was practically nothing in there.

"Charlie I'm going to the store for some food." I called, grabbing some money from the food money jar.

"Mommy, Mommy," Cat called back, "Don't leave me." she got up off of Charlie and came over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you." I said, picking her up.

"Have fun!" Charlie called changing the channel to the game.

When we got to the store, I got a lot of food. When we passed the mall Cat yelled, "Mommy, Mommy I want to go shopping!"

"Okay, but we might not be able to buy anything." I said.

"Okay, Mommy." she replied calming down a little bit.

We walked into the mall hand in hand. We went into a shoe store. I walked her to her shoe size. We were there for a little bit. I got Cat some new tennis shoes. We left and Cat pulled me toward a clothing store. She remimded me of alice. Then I noticed that we were headed toward an adult clothing store.

"Why are we going here?" I asked Cat.

"You haven't gotten anything for yourself in a while." she replied stopping and looking up at me.

I laughed. "Will you help me choose?"

Her face brighten, "Of course!" she exclaimed pulling me toward the store with more strength then she should have. I was surprised and more memories came flooding back, but I stopped the storm.

When we got to the store we were looking around and I saw a girl with spiky hair and the grace of a vampire. I looked away from Alice hoping she wouldn't see me. But of course when I turned to Cat I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Alice questioned turning me around.

"Mommy who is this lady?" Catherine asked grabbing my hand and hiding behind me.

"It's okay," I said picking her up. "This is a friend of Mommy's, her name is Alice."

Alice just looked at Cat and I. Finally she said, "You have some explaining to do."

"Alice I need to get home to Charlie and put the food I bought away and then make something for Catherine." I said squeezing cat a little bit, but she just held one to me even tighter.

"You could always cook at home and Charlie will be okay." Alice said staring into my eyes.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Let's go." she said walking away.

"Can I use your cell phone to call Charlie?"

"Sure." Alice gave me her cell. I told Charlie that I was going over to the Cullen's and he just told me to be careful.


	4. Chapter 3 Cullen's Story

CHAPTER 3 CULLEN'S STORY

When we got to the house I picked up Cat. "Bella who is this and why is she calling you mommy?" Alice asked indicating to Cat.

"Is Edward here?" I asked sidestepping her question.

"No" Alice said sadly when she opened the door and we went inside. Esme hugged me when I walked in.

"Mommy," Cat asked as Esme and Alice started questioning me. "Who are these pretty people?"

I sat her down in a chair and put some coloring materials in front of her. Then I said "They are mommy's friends from a long time ago. I'm going to make you some food so stay here and call me if you need me."

"Okay, mommy." Cat said as she started coloring.

When I went into the kitchen Esme asked, "Whose child is she." I had started making a sandwich but then I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Who are you?"

I put the 2 slices together and walked into the dinning room where I saw Emmett sitting down by Cat. Cat answered Emmett's question with one of her own.

"Are you Emmett from mommy's stories?"

I blushed with embarrassment. I walked over to Cat and gave Cat, her sandwich, which she started eating looking up at Emmett waiting for his answer.

"BELLA!!" Emmett exclaimed when he saw me. "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." I said sitting on Cat's other side putting away her coloring.

"But I thought that you were far away so that the Volturi couldn't find you?" Emmett explained.

I stiffened at the name, but said, "I came back so that Charlie could see his grandchild."

Everyone gasped. Then after a little bit Cat said, "mommy can we go? I wan to go to sleep."

"Of course," I said picking her up and grabbing me bag. "Bye, but if you wouldn't mind could you come with me Alice?"

Everyone said good bye still in shock. Alice of course said yes.

When we go to Charlie's Alice 'stayed' in the car. I told Catherine not to say anything and gave her to Charlie. He gladly took her.

Once I was up in my room Alice was there. I asked "Where is Edward?"

Alice sighed then said sadly, "When Edward came back from hiding you, we were in trouble,

big trouble. The Volturi wanted me to go with them but I kept on saying no. when Edward came we were fighting. The moment he noticed that we were losing to the Volturi he shouted 'Take me, leave and never come back!' And that is exactly what they did. They grabbed him- he didn't even fight- and left." When Alice ended there was tears in my eyes threating to spill over.

"Why?" Was all I could get out.

"Probably to protect you." she said scooping me up into her arms and cradled me to her chest. I just cuddled in more.

After a couple of minutes I composed myself. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming upstairs of none other then Charlie. Alice disappeared and I went to the door to open it for Charlie. Charlie was there and Cat was cuddled into his chest, she looked so cute there sleeping in his arms, peacefully.

I took Catherine away from Charlie and we said our good nights as he went to his room. I then put Cat in her bed. And with that I to went to sleep dreaming of Edward and were he is right then.


	5. author's note sorry

Authors note: I'm discontinuing this story, unless of course some of the people who have read this story would like me to continue. But if only 1 or 2 people want me to continue I'm sorry I won't. I apologize but I'm not the kind of person that continues a story when no one wants me too and if I have finished the story in my head.


	6. Chapter 4 Angela

**A/N: sorry it has been taking me so long to updated im really sorry and i will try and update at least every week if not more. Im soooooo sorry and will try to make it up but yeah anyways review! As you can tell im continueing with this story. But not with my other one. **

**Chapter 4 Angela**

The next morning, after Cat and I had eaten I decided to check up on Angela. So Cat and I went over to her parents house. When her mom answered and saw my she call behind her, "Angela! Bella is here!"

"What?!" Angela exclaimed coming into view. She looked great, more than that, she glowed. Then I noticed her swollen belly. "Bella!" she exclaimed before I could ask anything she was hugging me like there is no tomorrow and of course Cat who I had on my hip.

"Angela!" I exclaimed hugging her back.

"I thought I would never see you again." she said calming down enough to let me into the house.

"Same here," I said honestly. Then I noticed the boxes. "Moving?" I asked looking back at Angela who was gently patting her belly, blushing.

"Yes," she said, then she exclaimed with so much joy, "I got married a couple months after you left! Though not to Ben and now I'm pregnant!"

"I have some good news as well, but first who is the lucky guy?" I asked moving Cat so that she was looking at me and we were stomach to stomach.

"Well it's-" she started, but was interrupted by the door opening and none other then Jacob Black coming through saying

"I'm back, Angela! What do you want to move next?"

Then her saw me and both of our jaws dropped. After a couple of seconds Angela walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug and a kiss. The moment she touched him he relaxed and hugged and back. I then understood, Jacob had imprinted on Angela.

"Hi," I said squeezing Cat tightly. I was surprised she had kept quiet all this time, she usually can't stop asking questions.

"What are you doing here in Forks Bella?" Jacob asked squeezing Angela to his side. He then sniffed the air and stated surprised, "Your not one of them."

Angela looked at me surprised too. I then knew that he had told her everything.

"Yep." I said looking down at Catherine. She then chose this time to speak.

"Mommy?" Cat whispered, "Who are these people?"

"They are Mommy's friends Jacob and Angela." I said kissing for forehead. Angela and Jacob gave me this weird look then Angela said something.

"We are moving down to La Push so we can be closer to Billy."

"That's good," I said putting Cat down and grabbing her hand. "How has he been?"

"Okay." Angela said.

"Who is this?" Jacob asked pointing to Catherine. Angela elbowed him, but I said.

"This is Catherine Elizabeth my daughter."

"Hi," she said waving shyly. Jacob looked astounded, but Angela just walked up to Cat and said.

"Nice to meet you. Guess what?"

Cat just looked up at Angela as she sat down in front of her. "I have a little baby growing inside of me." Cat's eyes went wide as she looked at Angela's swelled stomach. "It's going to be a boy so you want to feel him?" Cat nodded her eyes wide. Angela took Cat's hand and placed it on her side. I looked up at Jacob to see him looking down at Angela with so much love in his eyes that I had to look away.

"He is going to be born in about 6 weeks." Angela said to Cat.

"Really?" Cat and I said at the same time. Everyone laughed at that. Then Cat said. "Can I come and play with him then?"

"Of course." Jacob said swatting too beside Angela. "We would love it if you do come over."

"Yay!" Catherine exclaimed hugging Angela then Jacob. I couldn't help but smile at Cat's cuteness.

After awhile of talking Cat and I had to go, but not before promising to come down to La Push to see them again.

When we got home I made dinner while Cat talked and talked. When Charlie finally got home a little while later, we all ate together. All to soon everyone was asleep but me. As I laid down in bed I thought 'All so close to being well. But were oh were is my Edward? What is happening to him?' Suddenly darkness consumed me.

**A/N: :D its finally done! The next chapter will be about Edward :D hopefully i will be able to get it up soon. It all depends on my readers and my computer. Reviews always make we want to work faster and better wink wink **


	7. SORRRY!

**Author's note: sorry about this its just that i need a beta so i dont have to do all the editing myself. and i dont do a very good job when i do so i need a beta. if you want to be my beta then review and tell me oh and if you know anyone who is a good beta tell me. thanks!! sorry i will update later this week and it will be this week :D **


End file.
